The Chibi Chronicles!
by Stormy1x2
Summary: Reposted for 2007. New and improved! Newly edited, formated, and in some cases, rewritten. A series of short stories starring Chibi Trunks and Goten!
1. Why Trunks Doesn't Go to School

**Title: ** Why Trunks Doesn't Go To School

**Author: **Stormy1x2 (travelingstorm)

**Rating: **G

**Word Counter (fic portion): **1245

**Summary:** Part of the Chibi Chronicles Universe. The title really tells you all you need to know.

**Notes:** This fic was first posted back in 2001 on FFNet and several mailing lists. 6 years later, I am finally cleaning it up, removing all fangirl-Japanese, and reposting it to LJ. Enjoy. :)

**o0o...o0o...o0o**

Bulma straightened Trunks' little t-shirt and stepped back, surveying her efforts with a pleased smirk. With his little cargo pants, black t-shirt, and slouched pose, he looked like the poster child for Gap Kids.

She nearly burst with pride – it was already time for her son's first day at school. It was amazing how fast time flew. Then she noticed the scowl on his face, and she crouched down to meet him at eye level, poking him on the nose, making him squirm.

"What's wrong honey?"

"Do I hafta go?" Trunks asked plaintively. His fist tightened on the strap of the Digimon backpack he held in one hand. The other was shoved into his pocket. A pout, mixed with a scowl, looked up at her pleadingly. "I wanna train in the gravity room with dad."

_Your father will have you training in there nonstop soon enough. _Bulma rolled her eyes at the thought, and then focused back on her son. "All children have to go school, Trunks. You'll have fun with other kids your age."

Trunks cocked his head to one side."Will they spar with me?"

Bulma suddenly had a rather vivid mental picture in which a fleet of ambulances raced to the hollow pit that used to be an elementary school. She looked sternly at her son. "No fighting at school, Trunks. Remember? We talked about this."

Her son pouted again, kicking at the dust at his feet sullenly. "Yeah, you said I can't fight 'cause I'm stronger then all of them."

"That's right." A horn outside beeped and Bulma gave one last ruffle of Trunks silky bangs before standing back up and nodding towards the door. "There's the bus. Be good!"

Trunks would rather have flown but he knew that would cause problems too. He didn't know why that was, exactly - after all, his mother and father's friends all flew. But he shrugged, picked up his and trudged out the door.

**o0o...o0o...o0o**

At the dinner table that night, Trunks looked up at his mother and father and handed over a small, folded piece of paper.

"What's this?" Bulma asked aloud as she read the note.

Vegeta raised one eyebrow and smirked, in between inhalations of food. "What did you do, brat?"

Trunks shrugged.

Bulma handed the note to Vegeta. "His teacher wants a meeting with me tomorrow night." Bulma looked at her son, who was busy chasing his peas around the plate with his spoon, mashing half of them in the process. "Did something happen at school today, Trunks?"

The purple-haired boy shook his head. "I remembered, mom. I didn't fight or fly." He scowled into his plate, stirring his soupy peas. "But it's boring there. I wanna stay here and train, or help you in the labatory again."

"That's laboratory," Bulma corrected automatically, a thoughtful frown creasing her brow.

Vegeta threw his napkin down as he finished eating, and directed a mild glare at his offspring."So ya wanna train, huh? Then move it, brat."

Trunks glanced at his mother quickly. When she nodded, he gave an excited squeal and raced after his father.

**o0o...o0o...o0o**

"Thank you for coming on such short notice, Mrs. Briefs," Midori-sensei said warmly. Bulma nodded as she sat down into the comfortable office chair.

"What was the problem?" she asked, concerned.

Midori looked surprised. "Did Trunks say there was a problem? I'm sorry – I didn't mean to give that kind of impression." She leaned forward and smiled. "Actually, what I wanted to talk to you about is more of a gift."

"Gift?"

"Well, let me tell you what happened." Midori steepled her fingers together. "You see, it is a policy of this school to do standardized testing at the beginning of the school year to determine what level of reading and mathematics level each child is at. This is so we know where to help them improve. Each test is tailored for each specific grade, and a time period of one hour was allotted for the test." Midori leaned forward." Trunks finished his test in ten minutes and received a perfect score."

The teacher handed Bulma a copy of Trunks' test. Bulma scanned it quickly. Basic math skills - adding and subtracting - and the reading section was designed for basic comprehension: See Spot Run. Bulma blinked. "Well, I'm not surprised," she commented proudly, handing the test back. Trunks had been helping her with algebraic equations in the lab for almost a year now.

Midori was somewhat surprised at Bulma's calm demeanor, but then she shrugged, and pulled out another paper. "Okay...after finishing another little assignment that was handed out today, he doodled little pictures in the margins." She held it out.

Bulma took the proffered paper and scanned it quickly. Pictures of a scowling face with spiky hair, a fireball, and what appeared to be a house exploding decorated the sides of the paper. She also recognized the sword that Tapion had given her son, the logo on Goten's gi, and...

"My deluxe capsule container!" she exclaimed. She examined it more closely. "And with a different design - say, that just might work..."

"Mrs. Briefs?"

Bulma looked back up sheepishly. "I think I see what you mean."

Midori-sensei smiled. "I really think Trunks would benefit from being in a higher level - but even our gifted children's classes wouldn't present him with much of a challenge. Perhaps an older class...?"

Bulma frowned. "But the whole point of me sending him to school was so he could be around other kids his age." She pondered that for a minute. Then she smiled, tapping the paper thoughtfully. "I may have an idea."

**o0o...o0o...o0o**

Goten tackled his best friend excitedly.

"Mom won't let me go to school 'cause of the time I accidentally blewed up the doorway when it got stuck, and so she said I'm gonna learn stuff with you and your mom!" he chattered happily. Trunks grinned as he wrestled his best friend, the two of them rolling across the porch and tumbling off the stairs.

ChiChi watched the two of them fondly before turning back to Bulma. "I think this is a great idea, letting you teach them until they're older," she declared with a smile.

"Well, here there's no damage they can do that I can't fix, and without all the fuss a demolished school would cause. And here, Trunks will benefit more from helping me out rather then being bored to tears." She shuddered. "It would only be a matter of time before he started tossing ki balls around to alleviate the boredom."

ChiChi laughed, knowing better then to argue that point. "Well, the best part is, they'll have each other to play with. They won't have to worry about being different or fitting in." She considered something. "What does Vegeta have to say about it?"

Bulma snorted. "He won't admit it but he's proud of Trunks' intelligence. I think he's just happy that he'll be able to train him more."

"Figures."

Trunks and Goten broke off their impromptu match and sat up, each gasping for air. They were covered in leaves and grass stains and both couldn't be happier. Goten giggled, still ecstatic at being able to hang around with his best friend more often. " This is going to be a lot more fun then school, Trunks!"

Trunks nodded, already envisioning stuff to do in the weeks to come. " You bet!"

**o0o...o0o...o0o**

End


	2. Why Vegeta Always Locks the Gravity Room...

**Title: ** Why Vegeta Always Locks the Gravity Room Door

**Author: **Stormy1x2 (travelingstorm)

**Rating: **G

**Word Counter (fic portion): **374

**Summary:** Part of the Chibi Chronicles Universe. The title really tells you all you need to know.

**Notes:** This fic was first posted back in 2001 on FFNet and several mailing lists. 6 years later, I am finally cleaning it up, removing all fangirl-Japanese, and reposting it to LJ. Enjoy. :)

**o0o...o0o...o0o**

"Umm, Trunks? Are you sure you know what you're doing?" A nervous-looking Goten hovered over Trunks' shoulder, peering down at the complicated console. Trunks shushed him as he continued pressing random buttons, brows narrowed, the tip of his tongue poking out in a sign of extreme concentration.

"I saw dad do this to help him get stronger," Trunks assured him confidently. " He pressed these buttons, and then he went Super Saiyajin."

Goten made an _oh_ sound, and blinked at the flashing lights. "Neh, Trunks? Can I help?"

"Yeah. I don't think I'm doing it right anyway," Trunks sighed. He moved over and let Goten stand beside him. The two hovered in the air slightly to reach the controls, pressing several buttons, some of them together, and twisting dials. When it became apparent nothing was happening, they finally sank back to the ground, disappointed.

"Aww..."

"Oh well," Trunks shrugged. " Let's go get some cookies." He tugged his friend out of the training room.

Goten brightened, thoughts of the gravity machine being replaced with chocolate-chip goodness. "Yeah!"

**o0o...o0o...o0o**

Vegeta entered the gravity room, intent on having a decent workout after consuming the amount of food he'd just had. The door was cracked open already but he didn't notice, so focused was he on his impending work-out.

He slid the door shut and walked over to the machine, pressing the power button on the top panel.

Instantaneous pressure slammed down on his shoulders, with all the weight of a dozen Super Saiyajin Kakorrotts, and he crashed into the floor with a thud, completely unprepared for the pressure to be preset that high. His jaw struck the ground, clacking shut and a muffled curse was head as he bit his tongue. After a minute, he adjusted to the level setting and powered up to Super Saiyajin, stalking over to the machine with snarl, reducing the presets from one hundred and fifty times gravity back to zero. Who the hell had forgotten to turn the settings off? Stomping to the control room outside, he replayed the surveillance cameras. His eyes flashed.

" TRUNKS!!! GOTEN!!!"

**o0o...o0o...o0o**

" Did 'ou hear som'fing, Trunks?" Goten asked around a mouthful of super-deluxe chocolate chip cookie. Trunks shrugged.

**o0o...o0o...o0o**

End


	3. Babysitting the Chibis - The Result

**Title: ** Babysitting the Chibis

**Author: **Stormy1x2 (travelingstorm)

**Rating: **G

**Word Counter (fic portion): **602

**Summary:** Part of the Chibi Chronicles Universe. The title really tells you all you need to know.

**Notes:** This fic was first posted back in 2001 on FFNet and several mailing lists. 6 years later, I am finally cleaning it up, removing all fangirl-Japanese, and reposting it to LJ. Enjoy. :)

**o0o...o0o...o0o**

Gohan was getting worried. He had been studying with Videl for a math test they had the next day, and Bulma had asked him to watch Trunks and Goten while she and Vegeta went out with the Sons for dinner. It had nearly been one whole, entire hour since he'd last heard a peep out of Trunks and Goten. Slipping into the living room warily, he blinked.

Well, they'd definitely been there, that was for sure.

From behind him, Videl poked her head around to see what had captured his attention. Cushions were uprooted from their respective chairs and couches to form the remains of a haphazard fort, while half-started newspaper hats and swords were strewn about the rest of the room. She whistled softly.

"Whoa."

"Hurricane Chibi has hit the living room, and has moved on to the interior." Gohan sighed wearily and did a quick mental count. "Some of the cushions are missing."

He gingerly stepped through the mess to the opening across the way that led into the hall, blinking again at the stuffed animals thrown about. The missing cushions were stacked at opposite ends of the hallway, and Videl nudged one pile with her foot questioningly.

"Trunks?"

"Defensive wall," Gohan informed her blandly. He nodded at the stuffed animals. "Ammo."

"I see."

Gohan trudged up the stairs, following a trail of bath towels that seemed to be tied together, with one end tied to the upstairs railing.

Videl grinned knowingly."Escape rope?"

"Uh-huh."

"But they can fly--"

Gohan held up one hand. " Don't try to analyze those two and their logic. It will only give you a headache. Trust me."

Videl muffled a giggle and tried instead to nod solemnly. Gohan shot her a suspicious look but she waved him on.

Cookie crumbs suddenly replaced the towels, whole bits and chunks of chocolate leading the rest of the way up the stairs to the hallway where Gohan discovered the entire bag by stepping on it. The paper screeched in protest as it gave way beneath his weight, and Gohan froze as he felt the rest of the cookies - the few that there were – crumble into powder. Videl snickered. After a minute, Gohan shook his head and continued moving forward until he came to the plain-looking door with a big sign taped to it that had, "Trunk's Room – Go Away" scrawled on it in large, childish handwriting. He squared his shoulders, looking for all the world that he was heading into battle against insurmountable odds.

Videl reached past him and twisted the handle.

They cringed as the door swung open, fully expecting to be attacked by a barrage of pillows or building blocks. When nothing assaulted them, they opened their eyes.

Trunks and Goten lay sprawled in a heap across Trunks' bed, completely out cold, and looking like a pair of worn-out puppies. Chocolate was smeared across their mouths, and tousled hair drifted across their faces as they snored softly. Videl giggled.

"Awww..."

Gohan blinked at the picture of pure cuteness in front of them and then looked back at the trail of destruction. He scratched his head, utterly perplexed. "How do they do all THAT and STILL manage to look so innocent?" he asked incredulously.

Videl grinned and pulled him out of the room, quietly closing the door behind them. "It's a talent known only by children, and its forgotten as soon as they hit adolescence," she informed him. "Come on, I'll help you clean this up." She tugged on his arm. Gohan kept blinking, mouth opening and shutting like a fish.

" B-but--"

**o0o...o0o...o0o**

End


	4. Wake Up Call!

**Title: ** Wake-up Call

**Author: **Stormy1x2 (travelingstorm)

**Rating: **G

**Word Counter (fic portion): **335

**Summary:** Part of the Chibi Chronicles Universe. The title really tells you all you need to know.

**Notes:** This fic was first posted back in 2001 on FFNet and several mailing lists. 6 years later, I am finally cleaning it up, removing all fangirl-Japanese, and reposting it to LJ. Enjoy. :)

**o0o...o0o...o0o**

Goten's toes twitched in the cool night air. Cool air. On his toes. His toes were facing the cold air. Unprotected. _Wait a minute_.

Sleepily opening his eyes, Goten looked down curiously. His blanket seemed to have disappeared on him. Curious.

Sitting up, he heard soft snores wafting up from Trunks, who was curled up on his side next to him. They always shared a bed when they had sleepovers, and in this case, Goten could see how it contributed to the disappearance of his beloved blanket.

It was wrapped around Trunks.

Goten folded his arms and pouted. It wasn't fair - it was _his_ blanket, and now his feet were cold! That was not supposed to happen when one possessed such a blanket. His toes should be toasty warm right now.

Someone else might have just decided to put on a pair of socks and go back to sleep, but Goten never claimed to be the brightest bulb in the box. That was his blanket. Therefore, its first duty was to warm _his_ feet. He nodded, a decision reached, and he backed up to the very edge of the bed, extremely slowly. He zeroed in on his target, peacefully slumbering away. Eyes lighting up with childish delight and mischief, Goten pounced.

**o0o...o0o...o0o**

Shrieks, thuds and giggles jolted Gohan awake and he sat up in surprise and shock, his blanket falling down to his waist. He automatically tensed, tuning his senses outwards for any signs of an enemy. His eyes widened when he recognized the powerful - and very much awake - ki signatures of his little brother and his best friend. It figured. He then peered blearily at his alarm clock on the nightstand.

" _FOUR AM?!?!?_"

It was a school day too.

**o0o...o0o...o0o**

Trunks paused in smacking Goten over the head with his pillow, and cocked his head to one side. Goten spit out a feather and looked up at him questioningly.

" Trunks?"

" Does your brother always cry like that in the morning?"

**o0o...o0o...o0o**

**End**


	5. Kids Eat Free

**Title: ** Kids Eat Free

**Author: **Stormy1x2 (travelingstorm)

**Rating: **G

**Word Counter (fic portion): **398

**Summary:** Part of the Chibi Chronicles Universe. The title really tells you all you need to know.

**Notes:** This fic was first posted back in 2001 on FFNet and several mailing lists. 6 years later, I am finally cleaning it up, removing all fangirl-Japanese, and reposting it to LJ. Enjoy. :)

**o0o...o0o...o0o**

Bulma smiled as Vegeta stomped into the restaurant, Trunks hot on his heels. He preferred eating at home, she knew, but every now and then she liked to go out, and this place had been highly recommended.

"If Kakorrott's mate told us to come here, then I fear for my life!" Vegeta sneered, eying the decor with intense dislike.

Bulma smacked him on the arm."It can't be that bad," she said. "And there's a very good reason as to why this is a good choice." She raised one finger in the air, beckoning the waiter.

"Hmmph." Vegeta folded his arms and scowled at the waiter who hurried over. Trunks giggled at the panicked expression on the man's face.

"I am sorry about the wait--"

"You should be," Vegeta thundered. Bulma smacked her husband's arm again.

"Behave." She growled warningly, and then smiled sweetly at the waiter. "Reservation for Briefs, party of three?"

"Ah, yes..." The waiter quickly checked his book and nodded. "This way."

Trunks scampered out from behind Vegeta's legs and the waiter blinked.

"Why hello, young man!" He looked back at Bulma. " Will he be partaking of the children's buffet? He is under ten correct?"

"Eight, actually. And yes, he will." Bulma reached for Trunks' hand and walked with him to the table. Vegeta followed with a secret smirk that disarmed the waiter slightly and made him hastily remove two menus from under his arm, drop them on the table, and escape.

**o0o...o0o...o0o**

"Well, that wasn't too painful, now was it?" Bulma said to her husband as she paid the bill. "And it was much cheaper then I expected! Come on Trunks!"

Trunks looked up from where he was watching the head chef, the restaurant manager and a dozen waiters standing in front of the remains of the buffet table. Every tray was empty, some overturned. The ice cream machine was sputtering pitifully as it tried to churn out non-existent cream. The manager was crying on the shoulder of the chef. Trunks hiccuped, grinned and dashed up to his parents, launching himself at Vegeta who caught him reflexively, sighed and tossed the brat onto his shoulders. As they left Bulma couldn't help but giggle.

"I kinda feel sorry for them..."

In the background behind them, the manager's sobs broke off long enough for him to shout:

"_AND TAKE DOWN THAT DAMN SIGN!!!!_"

**o0o...o0o...o0o**


	6. Bumps and Bruises

**Title: ** Bumps and Bruises

**Author: **Stormy1x2 (travelingstorm)

**Rating: **G

**Word Counter (fic portion): **461

**Summary:** Part of the Chibi Chronicles Universe. The title really tells you all you need to know.

**Notes:** This fic was first posted back in 2001 on FFNet and several mailing lists. 6 years later, I am finally cleaning it up, removing all fangirl-Japanese, and reposting it to LJ. Enjoy. :)

**o0o...o0o...o0o**

"OW!"

Goten stopped attacking his friend instantly as he registered his friend's complaint.

"Trunks?"

The demi-saiyajin crawled out from underneath his friend, holding one hand to his leg. Since it was such a nice day, Bulma had told them to spar outside instead of in the stuffy gravity room and the two of them had agreed instantly. Goten squatted down next to Trunks who was rolling up the leg of his gi.

Blood seeped through a rather deep-looking cut.

Goten blinked."Where'd that come from?"

Looking around quickly, he spied a piece of metal that was flashing in the sun and he went over to it. Trunks hobbled after him, and they stared at it. It was a piece of scrap metal Bulma had probably thrown out with the trash, and had fallen out of the bins when the garbage collectors had done their rounds the other morning.

Trunks pointed at the blood stain on one sharp edge."That's what got me," he said, sniffling. Super-strong or not, he was still an eight year old boy, and no child really liked the sight of their own blood.

Goten looked at his friend sympathetically."Does it hurt?"

"A little. Stings more." Blood was starting to seep between his fingers.

Goten thought for a minute, and then untied the orange belt around his waist. He tied it around Trunks' leg tightly and then looked back up, patting it comfortingly. " That will keep the blood in until your mom puts a band-aid on it."

Trunks nodded. "Good idea." He noticed a few more pieces of metal lying around and he frowned. "But we should pick all that up first - someone else might get hurt too."

Goten nodded and began picking up the shards, being careful to stay away from the sharp edges. They could take punches and kicks with ease, but even demi-saiyajins could cut themselves if they weren't careful. Trunks picked a few more up and they flew over to the garbage bin, throwing them in and listening to the sound of the pieces hitting the bottom with a metallic ring.

"That's all of them," Trunks said, dusting his hands off.

Goten smiled. "Let's go see if your mom has any cool band-aids!"

" We had 'Ninja Turtle ones from last time..."

As their voices trailed off, Vegeta smirked from where he'd seen the whole thing, amused and vaguely proud at how his son had handled the situation. Part of him had been sure that the coddled brat would have gone wailing to his mother from the very start. He stalked over to the trashcan and let loose a small ki blast, vaporizing the metal shards to prevent another accident, and then went back to the gravity room.

**o0o...o0o...o0o**

**End**


	7. The Comparison

**Title: ** The Comparison

**Author: **Stormy1x2 (travelingstorm)

**Rating: **G

**Word Counter (fic portion): **894

**Summary:** Part of the Chibi Chronicles Universe. The title really tells you all you need to know.

**Notes:** This fic was first posted back in 2001 on FFNet and several mailing lists. 6 years later, I am finally cleaning it up, removing all fangirl-Japanese, and reposting it to LJ. Enjoy. :)

**o0o...****o0o****...o0o**

Vegeta was passing through the hallway, determined to reach the kitchen to raid the newly-restocked fridge; the best time to ravage the machine always came directly after Bulma came back from the grocery store, and before the brat or his friend - who always seemed to be there - could get to it first.

Speaking of whom, the twin terrors were in the living room. Vegeta broke his stride enough to peer into it on his way to the kitchen. From the back of the couch, all he could make out were two tousled heads, bent over something intently. Snorting, he was about to leave when he heard Goten speak in an awed tone.

"So that's you in that picture then?"

"Uh-huh," came Trunks' answer. " Mom said that's me from the future."

"Wow." Goten went silent for a minute. Vegeta could see them staring at what he now knew to be a photo album, one of many that fool mate of his insisted on keeping. "He looks strong."

"Yeah. Mom said when I came back, I was stronger then Dad even!"

"No way!"

"That's what I said." Trunks turned the page to see another picture. "I don't think I could ever be as strong as him."

"Why not?"

"Just 'cause." Trunks pointed out another picture. "Look - here he - I, am again." Trunks squinted. "Dad's looking at him funny."

Goten leaned in even closer. "Yeah... if that were my dad, I'd say it was a smile."

Trunks frowned. "Dad never smiles at me." He thought about that for a second. "Or if he does, then I'm prol'ly about to get my butt kicked."

"You think he liked that other Trunks better then you?" Goten asked quietly, looking past the book to his best friend.

Trunks shrugged. Vegeta watched, unseen.

Goten sat back for a minute, chewing his lip thoughtfully. Then he shook his head. "I don't think so."

"How come?"

"'Cause I used to think the same thing about my dad. Gohan's older then me, and way stronger - he taught me how to fly!" Goten sat cross-legged on the couch, hands on his feet. He pointed to another photo in the album. Gohan, wearing his Great Saiya Man costume, and his father each had an arm looped loosely around each other's shoulders, looking more like best friends then father and son. "My brother's even a superhero."

"With a really dumb costume," Trunks muttered under his breath. Vegeta stifled a snigger.

Goten punched Trunks playfully in the arm. "Shut up. Anyway, I thought he liked Gohan better then me. They used to fight bad guys together – I mean, mom's got lots of pictures."

"So how did you find out he liked you both the same?" asked Trunks, curiously.

"I just know." Goten smiled mysteriously. "After the tournament, even though I lost, he said he was proud of me anyway. And when I first met him, he hugged me really hard. When he left, he told me he loved me. That's how I know."

"But my dad doesn't say that to me," Trunks pointed out. Then he thought about it. "But he always tells me if I improve. And when I won the tournament, I saw him bragging to your dad that I was the better fighter."

" Only 'cause you cheated!" Goten grinned.

Trunks smirked, more snippets of memory coming to mind. "Dad always checks on me at night too. He thinks I don't hear him, 'cause I always pretend to be asleep." He was starting to feel better.

Goten nodded. "Gohan used to do that to me too. And I _know_ my brother loves me."

Trunks looked back at the original photo that prompted their whole discussion. "Well, then I guess I'll have to grow up like him then. Since he's me anyway."

Goten shook his head frantically. "No way - mom's always telling me to be myself." Goten looked at the picture of Mirai Trunks and shook his head. "That's not you."

"How can you tell?"

"'Cause I don't know him," Goten said matter-of-factly. "And I know you. "

That made sense to Trunks who grinned, whole-heartedly this time. "Then I can grow up to be even _stronger_ then him!"

"Me too!" Goten pounced on his purple-haired friend, who growled and flipped him on to the floor, starting another one of their wrestling matches. The book lay forgotten on the couch.

Vegeta watched them wrestle for a few minutes. The breeze they generated was enough to knock loose one of the pictures, and it sailed towards him. Snatching it out of the air, he studied it. It was a group shot that had all of the Z Warriors in it, even himself. Taken before Trunks went back to the future, he looked at the gentle, mature smile on the face of his future son, and the almost-smirk that was on his own face. He looked back up in time to see Trunks streak out the window, Goten hot on his heels and he allowed a very small, nearly undetectable smile surface briefly.

" You don't need to compare yourself to him, Trunks," he murmured. " I'm proud of BOTH my sons."

He stalked over to the couch and reinserted the picture into its rightful spot. Tapping the leather-bound book thoughtfully, he then continued his interrupted trek to the kitchen.

**o0o...****o0o****...o0o**

**End**


	8. Door To Door!

**Title: ** Door-To-Door

**Author: **Stormy1x2 (travelingstorm)

**Rating: **G

**Word Counter (fic portion): **952

**Summary:** Part of the Chibi Chronicles Universe. Trunks handles traveling evangelists.

**Notes:** This fic was first posted back in 2001 on FFNet and several mailing lists. 6 years later, I am finally cleaning it up, removing all fangirl-Japanese, and reposting it to LJ. Enjoy. :)

**o0o...o0o...o0o**

Bulma was in the kitchen making dinner when she happened to glance out the window and see two figures moving towards the front of Capsule Corp. Recognizing the logo on their briefcases, she sighed with irritation as the doorbell rang. About to move, she was beaten to the punch by her son as he raced downstairs from his bedroom to the door.

"I got it!" Trunks hollered, not knowing if anyone was actually around to hear him. He skidded to a halt and opened the door. "Hello?"

Trunks looked up at a tall, dark-haired man wearing a name tag that said James. A thin, shorter woman with frizzy blonde hair whose tag read Carol, stood beside him. He folded his little arms and glared at them. "Who are you?" the eight-year old demi-saiyajin asked brusquely. He wasn't worried about strangers - not only was he a Super Saiyajin, but he knew his dad was around somewhere too.

The woman smiled at him in a sickeningly-sweet way. "What a handsome young man you are!" She cooed, reaching out to tousle Trunks' hair.

He quickly ducked out of range. "Who are you?" Trunks demanded again, a very Vegeta-esque smirk-scowl firmly in place.

The woman blinked in surprise at his belligerent tone; she shook her head, and then the vacuous expression returned. "Well dear, we're hear to speak to your mommy and daddy about spreading the word of God."

"A message from Dende? What's he want now?" Trunks asked, wrinkling his nose. James and Carol exchanged confused looks.

"Dende?"

"You know - Kami! Bald, green, pointy-ears? You should know him if you're bringing a message from him."

In the other room, Bulma stuffed the dishcloth against her mouth to keep from laughing out loud. Vegeta entered the kitchen from the other end with a questioning smirk and she waved him over, motioning for him to be quiet.

James smiled uncertainly. "Um... is your mom or dad home?"

Trunks thought for a second. "Well, mom WAS in her labatory fixin' the gravity room 'cause dad blew it up again. Mom said it was a miracle the house didn't explode with it."

Carol brightened. "Miracles are actually something we'd like to discuss. If we could just speak to your mom--"

"Miracle? Like a wish? Well, if ya wanna borrow the dragon-radar, dad's gonna wanna know why," Trunks informed them loftily. "'Sides, the dragonballs got used a coupla months ago so ya can't make a wish with them until next year, anyway."

"Dragonballs...?"

"Don't know why Kami needs them - I mean, HE made 'em. Why doesn't he just make his own miracles?" Trunks scratched his head as he pondered that.

Tears were streaming down Bulma's face as she bit her lip to keep from howling. Vegeta listened, head tilted to one side, a faint smile on his face.

James gave one last effort. "We're here to try and save your soul from eternal damnation."

These guys were there to save _his _family? Trunks scrutinized them, unimpressed. "You don't look like fighters," he said at last. He held out his hand and generated a small ball of ki. "Can you do this at least?"

The jaws of James and Carol gaped wide open.

"Dear God in heaven," the woman breathed.

Trunks shook his head. "Nah, Dende's probably in his castle on top of Kami Tower. It's my friend Goten's dad Goku that's in heaven. He won a tournament there, ya know."

"A t-tournament?"

"Uh-huh. Say, if Dende has a message, why didn't he tell Piccolo? He was here earlier with Gohan when they picked up Goten. Use them antenna-things to talk to each other or something." Trunks scowled at them. The ki ball in his hand grew slightly. "Who are you anyway?"

"Look, we just want to speak to your dad--" James began, exasperated and more then a little concerned. Carol stared at the glowing ball in the child's hands.

Trunks rolled his eyes. "Well, if ya talk to dad like that, he'll prolly kill ya. He's a prince ya know."

"Prince?"

"Uh-huh. 'Cept his planet was destroyed by Freeza, and then I killed Freeza when he came here."

"Killed? You...a child..." James face was pale.

"Well, actually, it was another me from the future who sliced him up," Trunks said reflectively. " It's a really cool story, and I got a sword like him."

"Um...look, maybe we should, uh, come back another time?" Carol asked somewhat nervously, backing up through the door towards the step.

Trunks nodded. "Tell Dende to come talk to us instead of sending strangers," he said sternly. "If 'tousan was in a bad mood and _he_ had opened the door, he'da blasted ya." Trunks finally let the ki ball implode with a puff of smoke and a small bang. " Like that. Only bigger."

The two self-proclaimed agents of heaven looked at each other and then made a break for it, running as though their lives depended on it. Trunks waved goodbye, and shut the door. Turning around, he saw his mother and father enter the room with strange looks on their faces.

"W-who was at the door?" Bulma asked innocently, controlling her expression with a supreme burst of effort. Trunks shrugged.

"They said they had the word of Kami but they didn't give me a message," Trunks said, slightly confused. He shrugged, dismissing the whole thing. "They were weird." He looked up. "Is dinner ready yet?"

"Almost. Go get washed up."

"'Kay." Trunks flew up the stairs.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. Bulma sagged against the couch in her living room, finally letting out her laughter. "That's one way to handle that!"

**o0o...o0o...o0o**

**End**


	9. Training

**Title: ** Training

**Author: **Stormy1x2 (travelingstorm)

**Rating: **G

**Word Counter (fic portion): **782

**Summary:** Part of the Chibi Chronicles Universe. Goten and Vegeta.

**Notes:** This fic was first posted back in 2001 on FFNet and several mailing lists. 6 years later, I am finally cleaning it up, removing all fangirl-Japanese, and reposting it to LJ. Enjoy. :)

**o0o...o0o...o0o**

Goten watched his mother drive away after dropping him off and sighed quietly. His mom had been looking at his dad's picture again that morning and crying. He hated it when she cried - he never knew what to say to make her feel better. This wasn't even an enemy that he could fight to make the pain stop. He scowled. He didn't understand it. What was so great about him anyway? If his dad was as good as everyone said he was, he'd still be alive, right?

"What's wrong with you, brat?" came a gruff voice from behind him. Goten squeaked, jumping into the air at the sudden noise. He landed facing the direction it came from, and saw Vegeta staring at him with that intense look he got sometimes when he was training. Goten reflected that _that_ particular expression usually manifested right before he threatened to zap him and Trunks for spying on him.

"I was just goin' in to find Trunks," Goten said quickly. "Mom just left."

"So I saw." Vegeta's eyes narrowed. "What was with that pathetic sigh I just heard?"

Goten poked his index fingers together. "Nuthin... but..." He looked up at Vegeta blinking rapidly with wide eyes. Vegeta mentally swore. That was the same expression that Trunks had down to a fine art, even capable of blackmailing the Saiyajin Prince. Goten seemed to be the runner up. "Mom was crying over dad again this morning.."

"Over Kakorotto?" Vegeta snorted. "The woman is better off." He saw Goten wilt slightly and sighed roughly. "Why does that bother you, brat?"

"I dunno..." Goten shrugged, and kicked at the ground with one foot. "She's always sayin' I look just like him and then she starts crying again. And sometimes she spars with me but she can't fight hard enough, and Gohan's always around Videel --" he drew her name out in a disgusted kissy-face tone. "--and doesn't want to spar with me all the time." He sniffled. "Trunks is my only friend and sometimes you're already done training him when I come over and he's gonna get ahead of me..."

Vegeta held up one hand, stopping the child in mid-ramble. A part of him, as much as he hated to admit it, sympathized with the child. With untold strength and energy, and the urge to fight burning inside him, it had to be frustrating not to be able to train properly, especially when his best friend was able to. Vegeta smirked as he recalled just how fast Trunks was progressing and he found himself wondering how Goten would fair during one of the training regimes the Saiyajin prince put his son through. An idea sparked in his mind and he caught Goten's curious gaze.

"Then you will train with my son and I," he said regally. "And you will do your best or else you can go back to sparring with your mother."

Goten's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. "Really?"

"Don't make me repeat myself, brat."

"Thank you, Vegeta!!" Goten's grin was so large it nearly split his face in two and the next thing Vegeta knew, a small body had hurtled itself into his arms and was attempting to squeeze the life out of him. Before he could gather his wits, that same little body dropped to the ground and was racing off through the Briefs compound, looking for his partner-in-crime.

"TRUNKS!! GUESS WHAT?!?!?"

Vegeta scowled and stomped off to the gravity room, fists clenched and a tic pulsing in his forehead. _I__'m getting too damned soft._..

**o0o...o0o...o0o**

High up in the sky, far beyond any mortal boundary, a spiky-haired young man peered down at the earth, smiling enigmatically.

"I knew he'd do it," Goku said cheerfully. King Kai 'hmphfed.

"Aren't you upset that he'll be training your son instead of you?"

Goku shook his head. "I know Vegeta has a cold exterior. But he'd never let anything happen to either his family or his friends. And even though Goten has Chichi, she and Gohan are busy with other aspects of their lives. Goten needs someone to train him properly, someone who understands him and his power. He has a best friend in Trunks, and I trust Vegeta."

"I don't know," the portly martial arts master said, twitching his antennae uneasily. But as Goku continued to watch over his family, he felt a peace sink into his soul that had been missing ever since he'd left the earth with so much unfinished business. Knowing that Goten had Vegeta to look up to made him feel better.

"I'm proud of you, son," he said quietly. "I know you'll do your best."

**o0o...o0o...o0o**

**End**


	10. Strange?

**Title: **Strange?

**Author: **Stormy1x2 (travelingstorm)

**Rating: **G

**Word Counter (fic portion): **

**Summary:** Part of the Chibi Chronicles Universe. The boys wonder about how they come across.

**Notes:** This fic was first posted back in 2001 on FFNet and several mailing lists. 6 years later, I am finally cleaning it up, removing all fangirl-Japanese, and reposting it to LJ. Enjoy. :)

**o0o...o0o...o0o**

"There they are."

"Those boys are so strange. Did you know that..."

Goten swallowed and turned to look at his best friend, wondering if he'd overheard the two women that had just walked by, talking about them in hushed whispers. They had no idea Saiyajin ears could hear their conversation as easily as if they'd been shouting. Trunks swung back and forth on the metal pole of the jungle gym, purple hair flipping up and smacking him in the face on each swing.

Across the way, Bulma and Chi Chi chatted animatedly, catching up on all the news while their children played together. Goten reached over and unhooked Trunks' legs from the bar. With a surprised shout, Trunks landed in the sand, head first.

"Hey! Whatcha' do that for?" he growled, tilting his head to one side to shake the sand off.

"Did you hear 'em?" Goten jerked his thumb towards the now distant ladies. "They were talking about us."

"Yeah? What'd they say?"

"That we're strange." Goten jumped off the bars and floated down to sit next to Trunks in the sand, scooping some up and letting it trickle through his fingers. "Are we strange?"

"I think they're the ones that are strange," Trunks said after a minute, squinting in the direction the women had gone. " They're wearing fur coats, and its springtime."

Goten didn't answer, but trailed a finger through the grains, leaving an inch-deep furrow behind him.

Trunks sighed. "I dunno Goten. When we're with our families and Krillin and everyone else, it's like we're not enough like them, ya know? But when we're around other people, we're too different."

"Why?"

"'Cause we can fly for one thing. And we're stronger."

Goten nodded. They were half-saiyajins after all.

Trunks shrugged."I think they're jealous," he declared.

Goten blinked. "Jealous?"

"Uh-huh. Your dad's a famous fighter, and my mom's the richest person in the world. She's a famous scientist too. People know that we have more then them, and since they can't fight us, they try to hurt us by saying mean things.

"That's stupid."

"Uh-huh."

"Mom always tells me if I can't say something nice, then don't say anything at all." Goten recited his mother's words proudly. "And she tells me to ignore people who say mean things to me."

"So does my mom. Then dad tells her that people should be bowing down to the Prince of Saiyajins and that as King, _everyone_ should be worshiping him, including her. " Trunks grinned. "That's when mom hits him with the frying pan and tells him he's sleeping on the couch."

Goten grinned. "So, we're not strange then?"

The two paused as a group of teens walked past, with multi-colored hair, piercing's on various body parts, wild-looking tattoos, dressed in ripped and baggy clothing.

When they were gone, Trunks glanced at Goten, who looked back at him, and they cracked up.

"Nah!"

**o0o...o0o...o0o**

**End**


	11. You Can Dish It Out But

**Title: ** You Can Dish it Out But...

**Author: **Stormy1x2 (travelingstorm)

**Rating: **G

**Word Counter (fic portion): **

**Summary:** Part of the Chibi Chronicles Universe. The title really tells you all you need to know.

**Notes:** This fic was first posted back in 2001 on FFNet and several mailing lists. 6 years later, I am finally cleaning it up, removing all fangirl-Japanese, and reposting it to LJ. Enjoy. :)

**o0o...o0o...o0o**

Bulma sipped her coffee and pushed a plate across the table to Chi Chi, who took a cookie from it with a smile of thanks.

"Delicious."

"Thank you," Bulma grinned. "You know, the last time I baked, I left them in the oven on high while I went outside to sunbathe. The next thing I knew, smoke alarms were going off all over the place and my kitchen was on fire!"

Chi Chi laughed. "What happened then?"

"Oh, Vegeta came crashing through a side wall, convinced that his – now, how did he put it? Oh yes, his damn-fool mate was trying to kill us all." Bulma laughed and brought her mug back to her lips. "He entered just as the sprinklers came on overhead, and by the time I had everything turned off, his hair was flat."

Chi Chi blinked at the thought of Vegeta's gravity-defying hair lying perfectly flat. "Flat?"

"I kid you not."

"You should have taken a picture." Chi Chi tried to mask her giggle by hiding her grin behind her own cup.

Bulma winked. "Next time I will."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, enjoying the rare moment of peace they had been given. Chi Chi broke the quiet after a minute."Vegeta certainly has changed, hasn't he?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he used to be a cruel, conquering Saiyajin prince that lived for fighting, torture and the attempted murder of my husband. " Chi Chi shook her head. " I find it amazing that he's become so... _domesticated_. Especially around you and Trunks."

Bulma nodded. "Sometimes I can't believe how much has changed. The old Vegeta would have stood back and laughed as my home burnt down, preferably with me in it. He certainly wouldn't have wasted energy crashing through the wall to save me." She smiled. "And he's certainly improving his relationship with Trunks. I used to think he'd never acknowledge him as his son--"

_SPLASH!!_

Bulma and Chi Chi looked up at the sound of a bucket hitting the ground, and blinked in unison as Vegeta's enraged growl erupted from behind the house.

"TRUNKS! GOTEN!"

Two miniature whirlwinds - one with lavender hair, one with black - sped by Bulma and Chi Chi, giggling madly. Bulma pressed her hand to her mouth to keep from giggling as a glowering Vegeta stomped around the corner, dripping wet, fists clenched, and a vein throbbing in his forehead.

"_Where. Are. They?_" He ground out between gritted teeth.

Bulma shook with repressed laughter and Chi Chi ducked her head. "They're hiding from you, and rightfully so! Learn to take a joke, _dear_!" Bulma scolded her husband. Vegeta scowled at her, ready to yell. Then a crafty look entered his eyes. Almost to quick for her to notice, he materialized next to his wife and wrung out his sopping wet shirt all over her. He shook his head to dispel that water on her as well, before stepping back out of retaliation range. Bulma sat there, shocked.

"Learn to take a joke. _Dear_." He stressed the last word and smirked, walking away to find spawn one and two.

Chi Chi looked at her best friend warily. "Bulma?"

Bulma blinked and then grinned. "See? That's what I mean about his wet hair. FLAT."

**o0o...o0o...o0o**

**End**


	12. Picture With Santa

" Come on Vegeta!" Bulma tugged on her reluctant husband's arm. " It happens once a year! You can deal with it."   
  
Vegeta scowled. " I still do not see why I should be taking the brat. It is your job to do these stupid things."   
  
" It's NOT stupid!" Bulma contradicted him hotly. " It's a tradition on this planet. Just because you Saiyajins don't know to have fun--"   
  
" Our fun consisted of conquering worlds," Vegeta growled. " Not taking pictures of children on the laps of imaginary characters--"   
  
" Santa Clause. And don't you DARE try and convince him that Santa isn't real." Bulma's tone softened. " He's just a little boy, Vegeta. He's seen so much violence, him and Goten both. Why should we deny them a childish belief in a magical man that brings gifts and good wishes to people?"   
  
Vegeta shuddered. " Good wishes..." The very thought was anathema to a Saiyajin.   
  
" Please Vegeta? I would take him but I have a meeting this afternoon, and the mall will be closed by the time I'm done."   
  
Vegeta sighed as Bulma looked at him imploringly. " Very well, woman," he agreed gruffly. " I will do you this favor."   
  
" Thank you."   
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
  
" Look! Look! It's Santa!" Trunks squealed excitedly as he tugged on his less-then-enthusiastic father's hand. " C'mon 'tousan!"   
  
Vegeta allowed himself to be pulled over to where a bored-looking elf stood, snapping her gum impatiently, and sneaking glances at the clock on the wall.   
  
" The brat will have his picture taken," he said gruffly. The elf, whose tag read Mitzy, jerked her thumb behind her.   
  
" Back of the line. Sir," she added as an afterthought. Vegeta scowled at her dismissive tone.   
  
" I said, my son WILL have his picture taken. And I meant NOW." A small glowing ball began to grow at the tip of his finger that he pointed at the now-pale elf.   
  
" Err...yessir," she stammered, and waved him through. Trunks giggled as his father regally marched through the candy-cane striped archway, head held high.   
  
As they approached the podium where Santa sat, Trunks let go of his fathers hand, raced up to the large, overly-decorative chair and threw himself into jolly St. Nick's padded belly.   
  
" OOOF!"   
  
" Hi Santa!" Trunks chirped.   
  
" Hello, m'boy," poor Santa wheezed. " Have you been a good boy this year?"   
  
" Umm...." Trunks's voice trailed off at the sudden question. " I tried to be good Santa."   
  
Santa chuckled. " Schoolyard scraps, son?"   
  
" Huh? You mean fights?" Trunks nodded rapidly. " Oh yeah. Lots of those."   
  
" Good little boys shouldn't fight so much," Santa admonished gently. Trunks nodded sadly.   
  
" I know, Santa."   
  
Vegeta growled.   
  
" How about you promise to talk things out a bit more instead of fighting so much? Then I can add you to my good little boys list with a gold star for effort!" Santa smiled.   
  
Trunks blinked. " Really? Okay!"   
  
Vegeta sighed as Trunks then launched into a long rendition of what he wanted for Christmas, adding in a nimbus cloud (because Goten had one), an eye shield (for when Gohan showed up in his dumb costume) and ear plugs.   
  
" So I won't hear my mommy and daddy yelling," Trunks finished off his long list. Vegeta's eyes widened at the last request.   
  
Santa patted Trunks on the head, promised he'd do his best and then smiled with Trunks for the camera. Mitzy the elf pressed the button, still nervous.   
  
" Thanks Santa!" Trunks slid off Santa's lap and scurried towards Vegeta. Vegeta reached down to take his hand when his son snapped his fingers. " Oh! I forgot - Goten wanted me to ask Santa for something for him!"   
  
Trunks whirled around - and stopped short, eyes wide, and mouth open. Another boy, older then Trunks, had already jumped on Santa's lap, and immediately tugged on Santa's beard.   
  
His fake beard.   
  
Trunks watched as the boy leaped off Santa's lap with his hairy prize, crowing with delight to his friends who were watching and cheering.   
  
" Santa?" Trunks whispered, looking back at his father in confusion. " He's not real?"   
  
'He's seen so much violence, him and Goten both. Why should we deny them a childish belief in a magical man that brings gifts and good wishes to people?' Bulma's words flitted through Vegeta's mind. He looked at the anguish in his son's eyes and sighed inwardly.  
  
" Santa couldn't be here today," he said gruffly. " That man is Santa's assistant, much as a King will have another Royal fill in for him when he is unable to attend to important matters."  
  
" Really?" Trunks said in awe. " Wow. This guy must be pretty important too!"  
  
He scampered up to the very embarrassed Santa and placed a small hand on Santa's knee.  
  
" It's okay," he whispered. " I know you're just filling in for Santa. My 'tousan said so."  
  
The man playing Santa looked over to where a scowling man stood stiffly, his arms folded, tapping his foot impatiently.  
  
" I see. Thank you young man. I'm sorry I deceived you."  
  
" It's okay," Trunks said. " But when you give me list to Santa, can you add something for my friend Goten? He wants to know if his 'tousan can visit from heaven on Christmas."  
  
The man's eyes softened. " I can't promise you that son." A strange light flashed in the back of his eyes, before they returned to normal. " But I'll see what I can do, okay? After all, it is the season for miracles."  
  
" Yeah!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Vegeta drove home, still uncomfortable about the part he had played in his son's deception. But as he drove, he looked over and saw how happy his son looked. Remembering the dejected look he'd worn when he had thought Santa was a fake, Vegeta grudgingly admitted that maybe he'd done the right thing after all. He smiled faintly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Up in his temple, higher then any plane could fly, Mr. Popo tisked.  
  
" You shouldn't be doing that Kami. Goku is dead after all."  
  
" For now," Kami chuckled. " Please watch things for me Mr. Popo. I have to let Goku know he has an appointment on Christmas Day."  
  
" I will, Kami. Just no more 'possessions' while you're gone?"  
  
" Spoilsport."  
  
  
~~OWARI~~  
  



	13. Goten's Christmas Wish

Goten stared out the window morosely. Snowflakes fell gently on the surrounding landscape, covering the ground in a lush white blanket. Condensed water on the pane frosted patterns that he absently traced with his finger before sighing.  
  
It was Christmas Eve, and the twinkling lights from the Christmas tree reflected off his face as he turned back to watch his mother bustle around the room, a bowl of popcorn in one hand, a garland of pine in the other. Behind her, Gohan carried in an armload of wrapped presents. Videl followed closely, making sure he didn't drop any. Since becoming an official couple, the two of them had been nearly inseparable. Goten felt left out.  
  
" The only time I feel like people want me around is when I'm at Trunk's house," he muttered. He spent most of his time training with Trunks and his father Vegeta, or learning with Bulma [1]. When he was at home, he felt insignificant as his mother spent most of her time shooing him out of the house, or worrying over Gohan and his studies. When she wasn't doing either, she was crying over her lost husband. Goten scowled and turned back to face outside. Maybe he just needed some fresh air...  
  
" Goten? Did you want to help me make popcorn strings for the tree?"   
  
Goten blinked as Videl sat down on the couch next to him, prompting him to turn around and sit cross-legged, facing her.  
  
" Huh?"  
  
" Popcorn strings." Videl held a spool of thread up for him to see. " You thread the string through the kernels of popcorn, alternating every pieces with a cranberry. Then we wrap it around the tree. My family does this every year - I helped my aunt this morning." She smiled. " You have to be involved with this too."  
  
Goten gave her a small smile in return. " I'll help you in a minute. I'm just gonna go run outside for a few minutes."  
  
" Bundle up warmly," Chi Chi reminded him as he got up and headed for the door. She watched as he pulled on his boots and jacket before going outside. Gohan sighed.  
  
" He doesn't look too happy."  
  
" I think that Vegeta's a bad influence on my Goten," Chi Chi sniffed. " Goten never used to be so sullen before he started going over there regularly."  
  
" Actually, I think Goten just feels left out," Videl said gently. Chi Chi opened her mouth to protest when Videl continued. " Gohan spends most of his time with me, and you're a very busy woman yourself Chi Chi."  
  
" Well...I suppose I haven't been spending as much time with him as I used too," Chi Chi admitted. " I miss sparring with him - even though I don't agree with fighting, it is in his blood, and it just makes sense to have him train with Vegeta instead of me. Vegeta can teach him more then I can."  
  
" The man who's a bad influence?" Gohan teased his mother. Then he sighed. " It also doesn't help that even though he can be a cold jerk sometimes, he's still Trunks' 'father, and Goten has to see the two of them together all the time. He was mentioning the other day how it must be nice to have a father around."  
  
" Goku wasn't around even when he was in the same room as you," Chi Chi sighed. " His mind was almost completely devoted to martial arts, and fighting, and learning his newest technique."  
  
" Goten never saw that part of him, Okaasan. All Goten saw was the kind man who cheered for him during his match at the kids tournament, and fought for him against Buu."  
  
" I suppose you're right."  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Once he stepped outside, Goten felt his spirits rise a little. The air was crisp and clean smelling, cool against his warmed skin. He let out a little giggle as he ran out into the snow, diving head first into the snow bank.   
  
When we go over to Trunk's house for dinner tomorrow, we're gonna have to have a snowball fight or somthin'.   
  
He flopped over backwards, laughing as the snow scattered into the air, dropping back on to his face with a million new flakes. Then another laugh, deeper in timbre, joined his. Goten sat up instantly and looked around.  
  
Dark eyes smiled at him from underneath a mop of bushy black hair. " Hello son."  
  
" 'Tousan..." Goten rubbed his eyes. Then he blinked. Goku stepped forward, arms open. Goten then scrambled to his feet and launched himself at his father.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" 'Tousan....tousan...." Goten hugged his father for all he was worth, hardly believing he was real. " You're back..."  
  
" I'm not really back, Goten," Goku said gently, pulling his son's head back so he could look him in the eyes. " Kami told me I could spend Christmas Eve with my family. " He grinned. " Something about getting a bonus for saving the earth so many times."  
  
" So you're gonna leave again?" Goten's eyes suddenly became shuttered. Goku frowned lightly and renewed his hug.  
  
" I'm never really gone, Goten," he said softly, feeling the little frame in his arms shudder slightly. " I'm always watching over you, your mother and Gohan."  
  
" And Videl? 'Cause she's Gohan's new girlfriend."  
  
Goku laughed. " Yes, and Videl too."  
  
" I don't want you to leave, 'tousan." Goten's eyes watered as he clutched at his fathers trademark gi. " I want you to stay."  
  
" I wish I could son." Goku closed his eyes, and then opened them. " But I'm not leaving yet!"   
  
Reaching over, he scooped up a handful of snow and dropped it on Gotens head. With a sqawk, Goten pushed away, giggling madly, and gathered up his own armful of snow to throw back. Goku 'eeped in mock-fright and bounded away.  
  
" Catch me if you can son!"  
  
Goten threw himself into the air, chasing after his father gleefully.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Videl blinked and then waved frantically at Gohan and Chi Chi.  
  
" Come here!"  
  
The two exchanged confused looks and shrugged, walking over to where Videl knelt on the couch, her nose pressed up against the glass. Chi Chi let out a startled gasp.  
  
" Oh...my..."  
  
" 'Tousan?" Gohan couldn't believe his eyes. There in the snow, Goten was rolling around in the snow, wrestling with his father. " He's back?"  
  
They watched, awe-struck as Goten shrieked with laughter as his father tickled his sides mercilessly before trying to return the favour. Goku suddenly flew into the air, chuckling as the little demi-saiyajin launched himself at him, plowing into his stomach and knocking him back to the ground.   
  
" Goku!" Chi Chi exclaimed excitedly, and made as if to go outside that very second. Gohan grabbed her arm.  
  
" Wait, 'kaasan."  
  
Chi Chi stared at him.  
  
" Let Goten have him to himself for now," Gohan said, watching the look of sheer joy on his little brother's face. " 'Tousan will come in soon enough, and Goten will have to share him with all of us."  
  
Chi Chi nodded slowly, and then turned back to watch the two of them play together in the snow.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A little while later, the two of them flopped in the snow, Goten being able to wear out even the mighty Goku with his energy. Goten smiled.  
  
" I'm glad Kami let you come visit."  
  
" Me too, Goten." Goku recalled the brief meeting. " He said he was fulfilling a request. Part of the spirit of the season as well as saving the earth."  
  
" Well, I wanted to see you. But I never asked-" Goten's eyes grew wide and he laughed out loud. Goku eyes him curiously.  
  
" Goten?"  
  
" Nothing, 'tousan."  
  
" Then let's go in and see the others, hmm?"  
  
" Okay!"  
  
As they went in, Goten looked back across the landscape, in the general direction of the Briefs compound across the country, and smiled.  
  
Arigato Trunks!  
  
  
  
  



	14. Questions

  
  
  
" Wow..." Trunks breathed in amazement as he stopped by the window. Outside, the sky shone a brilliant blue that took his breath away. He had never seen it so bright before. After a minute of staring, he remembered his 'tousan was waiting for him and hurried outside to the gravity room.  
  
" Tousan?"  
  
" Three hundred forty-seven, three hundred forty-eight..." Vegeta counted off his one-armed push-ups in a mutter.  
  
" Tousan?"  
  
" What, brat?" Vegeta scowled at his son, never ceasing in his workout. Trunks continued punching the bag Vegeta had put in for him. 'A target that wouldn't fight back and kill him before he learned something useful', he'd called it.  
  
" Why is the sky blue?" Trunks hit the bag once more and then turned to his father, big eyes wide with anticipation. Very unusual for his age, Trunks thirsted for knowledge, wanting to know about everything. Unfortunately, this admirable quality had Trunks questioning Vegeta at every turn, and wearing on the Saiyajin's last nerve.  
  
" How should I know?" Vegeta snarled. He tried to resume his count but forgot where he left off. " Uh.."  
  
" But SOME-thing has to make it that blue!" Trunks persisted. " And the clouds so white....if the clouds are water like 'Kaasan says, why aren't they blue too? Huh? 'Tousan?"   
  
" Trunks..." Vegeta growled as he started over at one.   
  
" But 'tousan-"  
  
" TRUNKS!" Vegeta slammed his fist down. " Go annoy your mother with your endless prattle!"  
  
Trunks wilted and nodded weakly, slinking out of the room, resembling a beaten dog running away with its tail between its legs. Vegeta sighed roughly. He hated coming across as an idiot, especially to his son. He shook his head and started counting. Again.  
  
" One. Two. Three..."  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Trunks watched half-heartedly as his mother tweaked the systems of her latest invention. Normally he'd be right alongside her, asking her questions but he was still afraid to open his mouth. Bulma immediately noticed her son's unusual state of calmness.  
  
" What's wrong Trunks?" she asked, tightening a gear with her trusty wrench.  
  
Trunks shook his head. Bulma brushed a strand of hair from her eyes, put the wrench down and sat down at her workbench next to him.  
  
" Come on sweetie. Talk to me?"  
  
Trunks shrugged as he poked at the wrench on the table. " 'Tousan's mad at me."  
  
What else is new, Bulma didn't say. " What happened?"  
  
" I was asking 'Tousan questions. He wouldn't answer, and when he did, he said he didn't know and that I should annoy you instead of him."  
  
Bulma chuckled. " Oh Trunks. Were you asking him the same kinds of questions that you ask me? How things work, or why they are the way they are?"  
  
" Uh-huh. How come you know and 'tousan doesn't?"  
  
Oh boy. " Well Trunks, your 'tousan is a very smart man. But you're asking him questions that I know. We're all smart in different ways, Trunks, and in different areas. Why don't you ask him questions that he would know?"  
  
Trunks blinked at her. " Like what?"  
  
Bulma picked up her wrench and went back to her machine. " Well, did you know that if you're father's home planet was still around, he'd be the King?"  
  
Trunks' eyes widened. " Really? Like in those movies with a crown and everything?"  
  
" Uh-huh."  
  
" Would that make you a Queen?"  
  
" Yup."  
  
" What about Grandpa and Grandma? And me?"  
  
" Well, " Bulma said, smiling. " I'm not too sure how the Saiyajin Royal line works. But do you know who would know EVERYTHING about Royalty?"  
  
" 'Tousan?"  
  
Bulma nodded. Trunks grinned. He slid off the bench and gave his mother a big hug before running out the door.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was nearly two hours later when Bulma decided to stop her work for the day. Greasy, tired and desperately in need of a hot shower, Bulma trudged through the house. She noticed the lights on in the gravity room still, and she went outside to take a peek through the partly opened door, hearing Vegeta speaking.  
  
"...and the dignitaries had to stand at attention in two lines as per protocol."  
  
" What happened if they didn't?" Trunks' awed voice asked.  
  
" They were arrested for not showing the proper respect to their King and his son, the Royal Prince."  
  
" That's you, 'Tousan!"  
  
" Precisely, brat." Vegeta's words were normal, but his tone was softer then anything Bulma had ever heard coming from him before. She smiled and went back into the house.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
OWARI  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Epilogue (maybe a prelude? ^_^)  
  
  
Bulma was laying in bed, flipping through an old magazine when Vegeta came in.  
  
" I heard you talking to Trunks," she mentioned casually.  
  
" Humph."  
  
Bulma shrugged and went back to her article. She was surprised, when Vegeta spoke.  
  
" The boy showed an avid interest in his past," he remarked. " Perhaps its time I began teaching him of his Royal heritage."   
  
Bulma said nothing, merely watching him.  
  
" Kakorrotto, his half-breed sons, myself and Trunks are the only Saiyajins left that we know of," he continued, now gazing somewhat thoughtfully out the window. " Our planet may be gone, but not our race. As long as I have Trunks to teach of our ways, then our race will live on." He broke off abruptly when he realized how out of character he was being. He shot a scowl at Bulma. " I suppose it's a ridiculous idea woman?"  
  
" Actually Vegeta," Bulma said quietly. " You've just realized the reason children are so important, and why they're such gifts."  
  
" Hmm." Vegeta lay back in bed next to his mate, who automatically cuddled up to him. " I'll begin his training tomorrow."  
  
" Good."  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Owari - for real this time!  
  
  
  
  



	15. TV Troubles!

This is Lady MacBeth's request ficcie for the beautiful banners she made during the TCC banners contest! The ages of the boys in this fic are slightly younger then in the TV show - hence the extreme naivety Lady M, I hope you like it! And thanks again for participating!  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Goten yawned and stretched out on the couch next to Trunks who was idly flipping through the various stations on the TV, a bored expression on his face. The problem with early afternoon television, was that it was all the same - commercials, and the boring adult shows his mother liked to watch with Chi Chi while eating chocolates and crying. Trunks sighed - the trials of being bored!   
  
Speaking of the female parental units, they had taken off that morning to do some much-needed female bonding, or " a non-stop shop-a-thon" Bulma had cheered, waving her credit cards at Vegeta and the kids before dragging Chi Chi to her air car and taking off in a cloud of dust. Vegeta immediately locked himself in the gravity room, after ordering the twin terrors to " behave or I'll have to blast you, and I'm not dealing with the woman and the harpy at the same time."   
  
Trunks and Goten, happy at the reprieve from both Bulma's home schooling, and Vegeta's intense workout, decided to indulge in some serous cartoon watching.   
  
Only to discover that no self-respecting cartoon would ever allow itself to be shown in the same timeslot as " As the Chikkyu Turns."   
  
Trunks growled and clicked faster. News, golf, commercials, infomercial, golf, news, commercials - he was beginning to notice a pattern in daytime television. Beside him, Goten's head drooped until he collapsed completely, burrowing into his best friends side and letting out a loud snore. An opportunity! With a mischievous smirk, Trunks set the remote down. He then zipped out from underneath the sleeping Goten who, unsupported, fell face first against the couch. With a grunt, he woke up and looked around blearily.   
  
" Trunks?"   
  
He saw the snickering face and grinned, launching himself across the couch. Trunks squealed and grabbed one of the cushions, holding it up like a shield to defend himself from Goten's onslaught. It didn't work. Goten drove the cushion and Trunks backwards, head over heels and landed with a final *plonk* on top of the remote, changing the channel.   
  
Goten was the first to notice something different about the show on TV. The music sounded different - kind of like dancing music. He looked up, and noticed something else right away. These people were wearing less clothing. He tilted his head to one side.   
  
" Trunks?" he asked, confused. " Is that girl in her bathing suit? 'Cause I never seen them with ruffles and stuff."   
  
Trunks glanced over at the TV set and his eyes widened. The man and the woman on the screen were leaning close together, their lips almost touching.   
  
" If they're not careful, they're gonna get coats," Goten said solemnly.   
  
" That's 'cooties' baka," Trunks corrected him absently.   
" They're doing what 'kaasan and 'tousan are always doing when they think I'm not paying attention."   
  
Goten nodded, his eyes growing bigger and bigger. " Mine too....but 'kaasan and 'tousan don't take their clothes off to do it..."   
  
" Mine neither. " Trunks stared at the screen. " Do they like that?" He wondered out loud eventually. " I mean, they're moaning like they just finished a fight or something. Maybe they need a sensu bean."   
  
The music swelled. So did the boys eyes. " Now what are they doing?"   
  
Vegeta chose that exact moment to finish his workout. Slinging a towel around his shoulders, he exited the gravity room and headed for the kitchen to grab something to eat before heading for the shower. The small nagging voice at the back of his head that he had automatically nicknamed 'Bulma' spoke up that perhaps he'd better check on the brats to make sure they hadn't gotten into trouble. At least, more so then usual. He strode into the living room, and saw the two of them in frozen positions on the couch, identical looks of confusion on their faces.   
  
" What's wrong with--" his voice died as he suddenly caught sight of what the two were watching on the television screen, recognizing it as one of those programs Master Roshi always had playing at his house on Turtle Island.   
" BRATS! What are you watching?!?"   
  
Trunks and Goten jumped at Vegeta's voice and watched as the prince stomped over to the TV and ripped the plug out of the wall. Vegeta's first instinct was to blast the screen into oblivion, but his favorite show would be on later and he had no intentions of missing the final episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer because the TV had been reduced to a pile of smoking rubble.   
  
His next thought was about exactly how much the two had seen, and what to do about it. Personally, he didn't care what the brats knew about mating rituals and customs - he himself had been trained from a very young age to know everything. But his mate had some very definite ideas about exactly what she considered appropriate for her son - Chi Chi as well - and Vegeta was pretty sure pornography was on the 'unacceptable' list.   
  
Crap.   
  
" 'Tousan?"   
  
Vegeta's thoughts were broken into by Trunks' confused voice. " Nani?"   
  
Trunks and Goten exchanged resolved looks and stared at Vegeta. " What were those people doing?"   
  
Double crap. Vegeta mentally slapped a hand to his forehead. " Uh.."   
  
" They were kissing," Goten said reflectively. " But they kept moaning like it hurt. Does it?"   
  
" Yeah, do you and 'kaasan moan when you kiss?" Trunks chimed in curiously.   
  
Vegeta turned red. " The Prince of Saiyajins does not moan!" he barked sharply. Trunks blinked.   
  
" Does it hurt when you kiss? Is it like training for pain?"   
  
" Maybe we should try," Goten suggested, eyes lighting up at the thought of new training.   
  
" NO!" Vegeta shouted in a panic. Your mothers would kill me after asking where you got the idea!!   
  
Trunks furrowed his brow in thought. " Then why do they do it if it's not training?"  
  
The Prince of Saiyajins was regretting ever leaving the safety of his gravity room. I must have the woman install a refrigeration unit in there so the need to leave for food is removed. " They do it because..they like it."  
  
" So it's for fun?" Goten's eyes lit up even more. " Then how come we can't try it?"  
  
The hole he was digging was getting deeper. " Because you're too young." He scowled at them, trying to scare them out of asking any more questions. " Do not presume to question me anymore!"  
  
It didn't work.  
  
" So why did they take their clothes off?" Trunks continued. " Do you have to take your clothes off to kiss like that?"  
  
" Like..that...yes.." Vegeta tried to gather his thoughts. " No wait! Uh.."  
  
Trunks and Goten looked like they were about to ask more questions when suddenly the front door opened and Bulma and Chi Chi breezed in, arms laden with various bags and parcels.  
  
" Make yourself useful!" she shouted cheerily at her still-stunned husband as she tossed an armful of packages his way. Vegeta reacted instinctively, catching the thrown bags and dropping them on the couch next to him. Chi Chi shut the door behind her and set her own purchases down.  
  
" Hello Goten, Trunks," she greeted them with a smile. The two waved from the couch. She then took in Vegeta's shocked expression and the redness of his face and her smile faded somewhat. " What's going on?"  
  
Goten beamed a huge smile at her. " Vegeta was just telling us about kissing and-"  
  
Vegeta lunged forward with a curse and clapped his hands over the mouths of the brats. " Silence!"  
  
" Kissing?" Bulma raised an eyebrow.  
  
" And stuff?" Chi Chi raised the other.  
  
Vegeta snarled in frustration. " Lies! Dumb brats - to the training room! Now!"  
  
He dragged the two snickering kids out of the room, eager to put some distance between himself and the protective creatures that was the mothers. Dende only knew what they would do to him if they found out he'd inadvertently allowed them to watch the same type of programming as that pervert Roshi..  
  
Bulma watched her husband drag the children out of their line of sight and quirked an eyebrow at her best friend.  
  
" Chi?"  
  
" I don't want to know."  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
" Twenty-one..twenty-two..-"  
  
" So it doesn't hurt?"  
  
" Shut up brat!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~OWARI~*~*~*   



	16. Tournament

Remember the scene where Trunks was training with his father just before the TenchiBudokai tournament and he said he talked to Goten and found out his friend was competing? ^_^ Well, here's a look at the missing scene when Trunks found out Goten was allowed to compete.   
  
  
*~*~*~*~*   
  
  
  
  
  
" Trunks! Phone for you!"   
  
Trunks looked up at his mothers call. His mother had revamped his old playstation to include a new line of holographic games and he didn't really want to cancel out just yet - it was a new level for him. Who knew when he'd next be allowed to spend that much time on such 'foolishness' as his dad liked to say?   
  
" Who is it?"   
  
" Goten!"   
  
Ah. That was different! Trunks grinned and hit pause before setting the controller down and running into the kitchen. Bulma handed her son the receiver and went back to the stove, keeping one ear open.   
  
" Hi Goten!"   
  
" Trunks-kun!" Goten squealed so loudly even Bulma could hear him from across the kitchen. " Guess what??"   
  
" What?!?"   
  
" 'Kaasan said I could fight in the tournament next week!" Trunks could clearly hear the excitement in his friend's voice.   
  
" The one Gohan-niichan's in?" Trunks breathed in awe. Trunks had long ago started calling Gohan his brother, and it wasn't unusual for Gohan to introduce his younger 'siblings' to people. " Really?"   
  
" Yeah! Isn't it cool?"   
  
Trunks felt himself getting excited as well. " I want to go to!"   
  
" Me too - we can fight each other!"'   
  
Trunks blinked at that. " But we fight all the time."   
  
" Yeah. But not for money and prizes and stuff."   
  
" Heh."   
  
A bit later on, Trunks hung up the phone and walked over to his mother who had been partially listening to the one-sided conversation. She smiled knowingly at her son.   
  
" Yes Trunks?"   
  
" 'Kaasan? Can I fight in the tournament next week? Goten is going and he's younger then me!" Trunks returned his mothers smile winningly. "If I'm older, it's probably safer for me then him so you don't hafta worry about me getting hurt or nothing!"   
  
" You'll make a great negotiator when you grow up kid," Bulma said, shaking her head fondly. Trunks looked at her with pleading eyes while she pretended to think it over. Bulma sighed. " Well..."   
  
"..." Trunks bounced up and down in place.   
  
" ...if Goten's going, I guess *someone* is going to have to give him some competition." Bulma winked at her son. " You can go."   
  
" Yeah!!" Trunks crowed and launched himself at his mother, hugging her tightly before releasing her and dashing out of the kitchen. Bulma listened to the sound of little feet pattering all the way up stairs - skipping four and five at a time - to his room and back down. When he reappeared in the kitchen, he was dressed in shorts and a tank top.   
  
" Where are you going?"   
  
" To train with 'tousan!" he shouted gleefully as he passed through, a whirlwind of excitement and energy. As he ran, visions of him fighting and winning the tournament danced in his head. Boy would his father be proud of him!   
  
With that thought in mind, Trunks arrived at his destination - the gravity room - knocked on the door, and waited for his father to let him in.   
  
  
  
*~*~*~*   
OWARI  
  
  
  
  



	17. In Sickness and In...

It's kinda WAFF-y, kinda sappy - and I think a wee bit OOC on Vegeta's part. But if you take into consideration how he treated Trunks during the Maijin Buu saga, and the veiled pride he displays during the kids portion of the world tournament, and all the other little scenes where he interacts with his son, you see he is definitely not as heartless as he seems. I think Vegeta's main problem is he is unable to express his emotions as easily as he may want to at times. So while he may be OOC a bit, I also think I captured a part of his inner character. I hope. Let me know!  
  
Anyway, JJ asked for a fic where Vegeta had to take care of an ill Trunks all by himself (I'm starting to notice a certain babysitting-type theme in all the request fics!). JJ, here you go, and thanks again for participating in the banners contest! Enjoy!  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He heard it again.   
  
It wasn't a very loud sound, but to the prince's heightened hearing, it was nonetheless a distraction. Vegeta lifted his head from where he was doing one-armed push-ups, frozen in the halfway position.   
  
There it was again. Coughing. Vegeta blinked - the only one around was the brat - his mate had escaped the other day on a business trip of some sort and was not due to return home for two more days. The coughing sound had to be coming from Trunks.   
  
Vegeta snorted at that thought - most of the childhood illnesses he'd learned about since coming to live on this backwater planet couldn't come close to denting the kind of immune system developed in the Saiyajin body. Since becoming a Chikkyu native, Vegeta had not once fallen prey to the common colds, flu's and other various sicknesses that humans received constantly.   
  
'The boy is half-human.'   
  
Vegeta sighed and pushed himself up. Sweat drenched his workout top and he absently grabbed a towel as he stomped over to the door in search of his son. Using his ki, his search took very little time.   
  
His son was curled up on the couch in front of the television, small body shivering even though the room temperature was more then adequate. Harsh, explosive coughs racked his thin frame. Vegeta paused in the doorway for a moment, watching.   
  
His initial instinct had been to yell at the brat for disturbing his mental tranquility while he was training. After all, if the brat wasn't feeling well, he should know to go to bed or something, right?   
  
" Figures something like this would happen the day after the woman leaves," Vegeta growled under his breath. He looked at his son awkwardly; he didn't know how to care for a sick person. Perhaps it would be best if he just used the vidphone to call that loud-mouthed mate of Kakkorotto's to come over and--   
  
Come over. Vegeta had a mental image of the raven-haired shrew waltzing through his home, nagging and screaming at him much the same way she did everywhere else. Not going to happen.   
  
Then there was the proud part of him that didn't want to admit his inability to take care of his own offspring. No doubt Kakorotto had been in a similar situation, what with him having (partly) raised Gohan with his mate, and Vegeta did not want there to be something this simple (or so he thought) that the feeble-minded fool could handle while he could not.   
  
While he stood in the doorway, pondering these thoughts, his son opened his red-rimmed and confused eyes.   
  
" Papa?" he asked weakly, the soft words wringing another bout of painful-sounding coughs from his abused throat. " I don't feel so good..."   
  
The urge to remain aloof was still strong in the prince, but the sight of his young boy struggling to breathe softened his eyes slightly.   
  
" I know Trunks," he said calmly. " I'm going to take you upstairs to your room."   
  
He crossed over and gently picked his son up, cradling him in his arms before flying him upstairs. Setting his son on the bed, he stepped back, at a loss at what to do next. All injuries and the rare diseases acquired on Vegetasaii had immediately been treated with stays in the regeneration/healing tanks. While such equipment was on Bulma's list of things to try and recreate, he did not have that option now, when he most needed it. He observed Trunks.   
  
While carrying the boy, he noticed how hot his skin was--Vegeta snapped his fingers, remembering. He had once woken up from a training room injury to find Bulma at his side with a wet cloth for his head, to help cool him off. The same method could be used for the brat.   
  
Vegeta dampened a cloth under the cold water in the bathroom and brought it back, placing it on Trunks's brow. Again, he stepped back, surveying his efforts. The coolness of the cloth seemed to have a slight calming effect on the brat, eliciting a sigh of relief from the woozy youngster. The sigh dredged up another series of coughs and Trunks half-sat up with the force of them, the cloth slipping from his head to his lap.   
  
Instinct of some kind seemed to take over and Vegeta suddenly found himself next to the bed, thumping his son on the back lightly. The coughs were wet sounding, and the light jabs helped dislodge some of the mucus clogging the boy's lungs.   
  
All over the blanket.   
  
" ....." the prince bit back a growl of disgust and settled for pulling the blanket off the bed and dumping it on the floor to handle later. He then switched over from thumping to rubbing his son's back in an attempt to soothe him. As the coughing subsided, he lowered Trunks back to the bed, had a thought, and turned him on his side to help keep his airways more clear. Trunks opened his eyes again.   
  
" Papa?"   
  
" Go back to sleep Trunks," Vegeta said almost harshly, still unused to showing less then complete sternness and stoic-ness in the face of his son. Somehow however, it didn't seem to be working today as Trunks smiled sleepily at him before closing his eyes again. Vegeta replaced the cloth on Trunks's forehead and then grabbed a spare blanket from under the bed, spreading it across the boy.   
  
The small part of his heart that he kept locked up tight within his chest that contained his feelings for his mate and his son loosened slightly. It was odd, the level of protectiveness he was suddenly feeling, and it made him uneasy - he'd never felt so...worried.   
  
Yes, that was it. Worry for his son. Always so strong, he had never once felt concern over his son's safety before. Trunks was half-Saiyajin, a prince of Vegetasaii, had his home planet survived Freeza's assault. And not only that - Trunks was a super Saiyajin like himself, like Kakorotto and his brats, with a power higher then anything else on the planet save the other Saiyajins. Nothing could hurt his son that they couldn't sense beforehand.   
  
Except this.   
  
Almost unbidden, Vegeta's hand reached out and brushed a stray piece of hair out of Trunks's eyes. He then caught himself and yanked his hand back - but not before Trunks had instinctively turned his face towards him, trusting him completely even while still asleep.   
  
His son was sick. Something he couldn't fight was attacking his son, and all he could do was watch. The worry grew within him at this thought - it was more then unsettling. He was a Saiyajin! He didn't feel worry.   
  
'Until now,' he thought resignedly. He shook his head ruefully. " I'm getting soft."   
  
Trunks's breathing seemed to level out even more and Vegeta stood up, intending to go and throw the mucus-covered blanket at one of the server robots Bulma had wandering the halls of Capsule Corp. As he moved to stand up, a protesting whimper froze him in his tracks. He looked down and saw feverish eyes staring at him with fear.   
  
" Papa, don't leave...?" Trunks whispered timidly. He'd never been this sick before, and he was scared. Vegeta wavered on what to do and finally sat back down with a sigh.   
  
" I'm not going anywhere Trunks," he said, resigning himself to at least a short vigil in his sons room. " Go back to sleep."   
  
Trunks kept staring at him as though he didn't believe he was really going to stay, and frankly, Vegeta didn't blame him. This was certainly most out-of-character for him. Vegeta folded his arms and closed his eyes in his standard meditative pose and he felt Trunks's ki relax as he realized his father intended to keep his word. That protective feeling was rearing its head again, but this time Vegeta let it.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
That was how Bulma found them when she returned home a few days later. Trunks was apparently feeling better and lay asleep on the couch, bundled up in blankets and curled up next to Vegeta who had one arm wrapped snugly around his sons waist as though to anchor him there. The stunned scientist debated running for her camera, and then decided to not risk ruining the moment. She crept up beside them, watching as Vegeta's eyes flew open and focused on her instantly. His guard relaxed slightly.  
  
" Is Trunks okay?" she asked in a whisper. " Was he sick or something?" After all, she'd never seen her son willingly sleep while there was still daylight without some form of coercion or threat from either her, Vegeta or both. Vegeta gave a slight nod, and she automatically reached out with one hand to check Trunks' forehead for herself. Vegeta watched her, eyes asking silently.  
  
" Well, if he did, he no longer has a temperature," Bulma smiled. " How did you handle this Vegeta?"  
  
Vegeta snorted softly, lest he wake up the slumbering form next to him.  
  
" I am a Saiyajin prince, woman. There is little I cannot handle by myself if I choose."  
  
Bulma narrowed her eyes at the name 'woman' but nodded at the comment.   
  
" Still, I think I'll schedule a doctor's appointment for him in the morning. Better safe then sorry." She stood up then. " I'm going to assume neither of you has eaten much today then. I'll go start something for dinner."  
  
Vegeta nodded closing his eyes again. They flew back open as he registered a light touch on his face and he saw Bulma pulling back from the kiss she had planted.  
  
" I knew you'd make a good father," she said gently. Wide-eyed, he watched her walk back to the kitchen, feeling the warmth pooling in his stomach. There was that strange emotion again. He closed his eyes.  
  
And opened them again as he felt Trunks snuggle closer. He looked down at the closed eyes and marvelled again at the feeling of absolute trust this little being had in him. It was unnerving. It was disquieting. It was unfamiliar.  
  
It was addicting.  
  
'My family', he thought, feeling a strange sort of contentment settling over like a warm blanket. He brushed another stray lock of hair from Trunks' face and this time didn't automatically pull back when Trunks leaned closer. 'My legacy.'  
  
He shut his eyes for the third time, to nap a little before his wife called them for dinner.  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*OWARI*~*~*~*~*  



	18. Night Reflections

Hi!   
  
This is just a short micro-ficlet that I whipped up during my break in my soc class today - I was bored. ^_^ Very short, very sappy, very waffy - and for those who look for it, a hint of shonen-ai. Are we happy now? Good! ^___^   
  
See what happens when you don't keep me occupied 100% during the day? i become introspective, and when I become introspective, I think about my favorite characters and why they're my favorite characters. Then I get sentimental which turns into sap. See? A natural progression. ^_~   
  
I've got a few more in the works, plus the first part of my first Truten fic will be ready to go fairly soon! *grins* You can all thank the breaks between my classes for this!   
  
  
Night Conversation   
  
  
  
  
Goten sighed happily as he stretched out on the cool grass. The moon was high in the night sky, having been regenerated years after Piccolo had destroyed it to prevent his brother from wreaking havoc on the unsuspecting earth, and he was glad that it had come back. It cast a glow on the landscape, illuminating the protruding rocks from the cliffs across the way, and highlighting the shadows, dancing across the field.   
  
Beside him, his best friend Trunks lay curled up on his side, using his backpack for a pillow as he toyed with the petals of a night flower that had just opened.   
  
" Ne, Trunks?"   
  
" Yeah?"   
  
" I like it out here."   
  
" Me too."   
  
Crickets sang in the moonlit darkness, calling out to each other in the plains just below where they rested. A soft hooting revealed the statuesque presence of a large barn owl, identifiable by the large expressive eyes that glowed reflectively. Its very presence reminded Goten of a sentry standing guard and he felt safe in its presence. He chuckled softly - he got the same feeling from Trunks whenever they were together. His best friend always watched out for him, as he did so in return. It was an automatic instinctive response in him, ever since they had been introduced to each other as babies, and one that he knew Trunks shared. They couldn't remember a time when they hadn't been friends. Together, there was nothing the two of them couldn't do.   
  
Briefly, he imagined a life without Trunks - a life without his best pal. No one to train or play with. No one to come up with awesome pranks to play on the other Z fighters. No back-to-back partner to watch his back in battle, no one to help him deal with Super-Saiyajin powers at such a young age since it had never been done before, and no one to play air tag with - his mother wouldn't let him show any of the other kids they sometimes saw at the park that he could fly. He shuddered as his mind painted the dismal, colorless picture. Unthinkable.   
  
" Hey Trunks?"   
  
" Yeah?"   
  
" I'm glad we're friends."   
  
" Me too."   
  
" Really?"   
  
" Uh-huh." Trunks stopped playing with the plant leaves and looked at Goten.   
" We're the youngest fighters - it's just the two of us against all the adults." He smirked, looking vaguely like his father for a minute. " Doesn't it make you want to pity them?"   
  
Goten laughed. " Nope - no mercy!"   
  
The two fell back into that comfortable silence that only exists in a friendship that has withstood the tests of time and trial. At home in each other's presence, without the need for constant talk or reassurance, connected as one, and strengthened by a bond rivalling if not surpassing that of brothers. The sound of crickets chirping fell away, and the night silence cocooned them in its embrace.   
  
" 'Night Trunks."   
  
" Night Goten."   
  
  
  
  
*~*~*OWARI*~*~*   
  
  
See? *shakes head* Look what happens....   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	19. At The Park

In a rare fit of normalcy, the spring day found two very familiar-looking figures in the park close to Capsule Corp, playing in the sandbox. Goten was happily burrowing a toy dump truck through mountains of sand, while across from him, Trunks was meticulously and methodically building an intricately detailed sandcastle, complete with a dry moat, a paper drawbridge, turrets, and what he called a courtyard in the middle.  
  
Goten faithfully followed his truck completely under the sand, disappearing from sight only to pop his head back up above the surface next to Trunks.  
  
" Wow, Trunks! Your castle's looking really good!" the seemingly decapitated head said appreciatively. Trunks nodded and laughed as Goten shook his head back and forth like a dog, sending grains of sand flying everywhere.  
  
" Careful!" Trunks complained, shielding the sand structure. " You'll knock it over!"  
  
" Gomen!"1 Goten chirped contritely. " I don't want it to fall down." He looked over it, eyes wide. " Trunks, you should be an arctic!"  
  
" You mean an architect," the lavender-haired demi-saiyajin corrected him absently.  
  
" Whatever." Goten waved his hands in dismissal. " That's what you should be."  
  
" Can't," Trunks muttered, carefully outlining another window in one of the upper turrets. Maybe he should add a piece of wood for a balcony....  
  
" Why not?"  
  
" 'Cause 'kaasan2 wants me to run Capsule Corp," Trunks said with a sigh. " It's the family business."  
  
Goten thought about that for a minute, watching silently as Trunks began carving squares into the walkway above the courtyard. Finally, Trunks couldn't stand the silence coming from his normally hyperactive partner, or at least, the disembodied head poking above the sand piles. " What?"  
  
" Do you want to run Capsule Corp?" Goten asked him seriously, blinking up at him.   
" You don't sound too happy about it."  
  
Trunks paused in the row of squares and shrugged. " I dunno. But I don't have a choice."  
  
" Why?"  
  
" 'Kaasan told Ojisan3 that she couldn't wait for me to start being teached about Capsule Corp," Trunks replied. " It means a lot to her."  
  
" What about what you want?" Goten persisted. " If you could be anything you wanted when you grow up, what would you be?"  
  
" Hmmm..." Trunks thought it over. " He brushed a hand lightly over one of the turrets.   
" I think it'd be cool to design buildings and stuff."  
  
" You'd be really good at it too," Goten nodded. Trunks slanted a gaze his way.  
  
" What about you?"  
  
" Me?" Goten's hands wormed their way out of their sandy prison to rest behind his head contemplatively. " I dunno." Suddenly he grinned. " Maybe a superhero like 'niisan!"  
  
Trunks groaned at that. " You really want to dress like that?"  
  
" It's not THAT bad," Goten laughed, smacking his friend's foot in mock admonishment. " I just think it would be cool to fight bad guys all the time."  
  
" We do NOW," Trunks pointed out dryly.  
  
" I meant for a job," Goten clarified, scowling. Trunks thought about it.  
  
" But Gohan-niisan doesn't get paid," Trunks pointed out reasonably. He pondered that for a minute before his blue eyes lit up. " You could be like a police officer! Police people get paid!"  
  
" Yeah!" Goten grinned. " And I'd get to drive around all day in a police car with lights and sirens and everything!"  
  
" And radios, and walkie-talkies like the ones we got for Christmas last year," added Trunks.  
  
" I saw a policeman with a dog one time," Goten remembered. " Maybe I could get a dog."  
  
" And a horse!" Trunks grinned. " One time 'Kaasan made me go shopping with her and we saw an officer on a horse! It was black and really big."  
  
" Wow." Goten fell silent again as he watched Trunks begin placing stones to form a walkway around the moat." I think that's what I'll be then. What about you?"  
  
" I think I'm still gonna be runnin' Capsule Corp," Trunks shrugged. " But it's fun to think about doing other stuff."  
  
" Nani? You should be able to do what you want, Trunks." Goten folded his arms and rested his cheek on his hands, watching his friend worriedly. " Won't you be sad doing something you don't like?"  
  
" I like working with 'kaasan in the lab," Trunks said reflectively. " I just don't know if I wanna do it forever."  
  
" We're just kids Trunks," Goten reminded him. " We got lots of time 'for we have to pick something."  
  
" You're right."  
  
" Just promise me something Trunks." Trunks blinked at the serious tone in his friend's voice.  
  
" Nani?"  
  
" Promise that no matter what, we pick something we like and want to do, not something we should 'cause everyone says so."  
  
Trunks blinked again and then nodded solemnly. He reached over and the two of them shook on it, sealing the deal between them. Trunks grinned.  
  
" This promise goes right next to the one we made about bein' friends forever, right?"  
  
" HAI!"  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~OWARI~*~*~  
  
  
1 "Sorry"  
2 Informal term for "mom"  
3 "grandpa, grandfather"  



	20. Why Trunks Learned to Fly First

Just your typical 'explanation fic'. ^^ Enjoy!

                ¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾

                ¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾

" Trunks?" Bulma stuck her head into her son's room. The six year old poked his head up over mountain of toys, his hair sticking out in disarray. His bright blue eyes peered at her quizzically. " Come on kiddo -Chi Chi's expecting us in an hour."   
  
" Coming!" Trunks clambered over the stuffed animals, construction sets, workout gear and Fisher-Price toys, landing in a heap at his mother's feet. Laughing, she reached down and hauled him up, tousling his hour as he bounced past her, out the door and down the stairs.   
  
Today was another one of his and Goten's 'play-dates' that their mothers had set up, in order for the boys to spend time together. After all - they were the only two demi-saiyajins their age in the world. It was good for them to learn about their power and heritage together.   
  
Trunks patted the back pocket of his little cargo pants as he went. Butterfly net? Check. Marbles? Check. Itching powder for Gohan's bed? Check. Trunks smothered a giggle and flashed his mother an award-winning smile. It was going to be a good day.   
  
Bulma grabbed her keys and ushered her son out as she locked the door behind them. Pulling out a capsule, she pressed the trigger and tossed it to the ground. It exploded in a puff of smoke and a sleek, two-man mini-jet suddenly appeared, taking up most of their expansive driveway. Trunks squealed - it was so rare when his mom used the jet. They must be running late. He raced up the ladder that had lowered and opened the side door. He bounced into his seat, buckling his seatbelt before his mother could remind him. Bulma grinned as she took the seat next to him.   
  
" Anxious to see Goten, huh?"   
  
" Uh-huh!" Trunks nodded enthusiastically. Bulma laughed and powered the plane up.   
  


  
                  ¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾  
  


  
Normally it took a several-hour drive to reach the Son household, set back deep in the woods in one of the more rural and remote places on Chikyuu but Bulma had a speed demon residing in her that beat down her conscience when it told her to obey the limit. Once at the desired altitude, she opened the throttle completely and let 'er rip. Courtesy of Bulma's inventiveness, the little plane far surpassed anything made by any airline company and so only twenty minutes had gone by before she could see the familiar tree-line that marked their territory. She slowed up and headed for her usual landing pad - a crater Gohan accidentally made near the house during a sparring session with Piccolo.   
  
Trunks unbuckled his seat belt and jumped out. He was mildly surprised that Goten wasn't there to meet them - normally the little boy sensed their ki and would be near the landing pad, jumping with his usual abandon and enthusiasm. Bulma kissed the top of his head and headed off in the direction of Chi Chi's house. Trunks waved absently, looking around. Weird.   
  
He could feel Goten's ki, but he couldn't see him. Trunks squinted. What the heck--   
  
" Hi Trunks!"   
  
_Huh_??   
  
Trunks snapped his head up and watched open-mouthed as Goten floated serenely above his head on Nimbus. Goten grinned wildly.   
  
" Isn't this great? Gohan said I could have it whenever he doesn't need it and the only time he said he's gonna need it is for school next year 'cause he's not allowed to fly!"   
  
Trunks listened to his friend rattle on, looking at the little golden cirrus cloud enviously.   
  
" Wow," he admitted. " Lucky!"   
  
Goten blinked and suddenly the cloud was at ground level. Goten hopped off.   
  
" Come on Trunks - you fly too! I don't mind sharing and then we can both use it!"   
  
Trunks gaped at his best friend's generosity. " Really?"   
  
Goten nodded, eyes shining. " Uh-huh!"   
  
Trunks looked at the little cloud dubiously - it didn't look very solid to him. Still, the son of Vegeta was no chicken and he shrugged and jumped.   
  
He immediately fell to the ground. Sputtering, he sat up. " What happened?"   
  
Goten blinked. " You fell through Nimbus?!" His face fell. " But that means you can't ride it. So we can't fly together."   
  
Trunks scowled. " How come you can fly it?"   
  
Goten scuffed his toe in the dirt. " Gohan said that you had to be pure of heart to ride Nimbus. I don't know."   
  
Trunks was silent. He remembered hearing Gohan and Piccolo once mentioning how much like his father he was, and as much as he loved his parents, Vegeta was definitely not considered all that pure.   
  
" I think I'm too much like my dad," he said slowly. " So I guess only you can fly."   
  
The five year old looked crushed. Then his eyes lit up. " Wait a minute! Wait here Trunks!"   
  
Goten leaped onto Nimbus and the little cloud zipped away. Trunks watched, jealousy burning away at him. It wasn't fair! He wanted to fly too!   
  
When Goten returned, Trunks looked up to see Icarus following behind. Goten beamed.   
  
" Now you can fly Trunks! I can ride Nimbus and you can ride Icarus!"   
  
Trunks managed a small smile and nodded. Climbing on to the dragon's back the two flew off.   
  


  
                 ¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾  
  


  
Trunks was silent on the way home. Flying on Icarus was fun, but the larger dragon didn't have nearly the speed or manoeuvring ability that Nimbus did, and so he and Goten were kind of limited as to playing games like air tag or racing. Trunks brooded thoughtfully and then nodded firmly. Since he couldn't fly Nimbus, he would just have to learn on his own. It couldn't be that hard, right? Everyone he knew, except his mother and his grandparents could fly. And he knew that when Gohan had first learned to fly, he had been even younger then Goten! Trunks narrowed his eyes in determination.   
  
Bulma watched her son out of the corner of her eye. " Trunks? Is something wrong?"   
  
Trunks, startled out of his stupor, looked at her, flashing what he hoped was an innocent smile. " I'm fine - just thinkin'."   
  
" Uh huh." Those big eyes didn't fool Bulma. " I wasn't born yesterday kiddo - what are you up too?"   
  
" Nothing bad momma, I promise." Trunks looked at her pleadingly. Bulma sighed, seeing the honesty in his suddenly open expression and gave a reluctant nod.   
  
" Okay, I'll stop the third-degree. Just promise to keep the property damage to a minimum, okay?"   
  
" Okay!"   
  
  
                ¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾  
  
  
Vegeta snarled and punched the air repeatedly. It was part anger and pure frustration that made him lash out so violently, sending waves of air pressure to batter the landscape. Stupid gravity machine - it should have been able to handle such a minor ki blast. He disregarded the fact that the ki blast had been his strongest attack and the gravity level to which the room had been set had been higher then anything he'd tried previously.   
  
Anyway, until such time as the woman could fix the blasted thing, he had to resort to training outdoors. He leaped into the air, kicking furiously.   
  
Gradually, an awareness brushed over his own and he paused in mid-air, casting his eyes about in an attempt to see what had distracted him. Then he spotted his son standing next a large tree, staring up at him intensely. Vegeta's eyes narrowed as he floated down.   
  
" What do you want, brat?" he asked gruffly, folding his arms. Trunks blinked.   
  
" Nothing. I was just watching you."   
  
" Hn." Vegeta raised one eyebrow. " Watching what, precisely? You've been doing this for two days. Why watch when you should be training instead?"   
  
Trunks shrugged. " I needed to figure out something. " He smirked and Vegeta was again reminded of how much the boy resembled himself. " I think I understand it now."   
  
" Understand what?"   
  
In response Trunks closed his eyes. Mild curiosity won out over Vegeta's normal impatience and so he waited to see what his son hoped to accomplish.   
  
Trunks' ki raised a bit but he kept his eyes closed. His little fists clenched and his still-developing muscles bulged out a little in his intensity. Vegeta was growing somewhat impatient and was about to say something when all of a sudden, his son floated into the air.   
  
It was only a few feet but it was still quite a feat. Even Vegeta had needed instruction when he first learned to fly as a child, and here his son had picked up the theory behind it simply by watching! Vegeta masked his pride at his son's achievement as the boy suddenly fell to the ground. Trunks scrambled to his feet, breathing a little heavily but the smile on his face was enormous.   
  
" I did it! Did you see Papa? I did it! All by myself!"   
  
" I saw Trunks," Vegeta said roughly. Trunks looked up at his father and saw the pride in his eyes, even though his face remained impassive. He grinned.   
  
" I didn't do it long though," he sighed. Vegeta snorted.   
  
" It was your first attempt brat. You did well."   
  
Trunks beamed.   
  
" Now do it again."   
  
Trunks nodded and focused again. This time he flew even higher. Slowly, he tried turning, redirecting his ki behind him to push him the way he wanted to go. He laughed out loud at the fact he was flying and started to fall again. This time though, he frantically threw his energy underneath himself and slowed his descent enough to touch down gently. He looked up at his father again. Vegeta was smirking, but the tone behind it was much softer then usual.   
  
" Good work son."   
  
  
                ¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾  
  
Goten waited impatiently for the plane to land. It was their play-date time again and he was determined that this time, they would do something both of them could do. He had the feeling Trunks didn't have as much fun last time as he did.   
  
Trunks jumped down from the plane door, and Goten ran up to him.   
  
" Whatcha' wanna do today, Trunks?" Goten asked. Trunks grinned.   
  
" Where's Nimbus?"   
  
Goten waved his hand. " Over...somewhere. we don't have to fly today Trunks - I know Icarus wasn't that fast."   
  
" No, it's okay!" Trunks said hastily. " Call Nimbus - we can still have fun with it."   
  
" Okay," Goten agreed, a bit doubtfully. He whistled and the little cloud flew down, landing next to the boys. Goten hopped on and flew up a little bit. He looked back down.   
  
" I'll go get Icarus--"   
  
He stopped. Trunks wasn't on the ground. Goten whipped his head back and forth.   
  
" Trunks?"   
  
" Up here!"   
  
Goten peered up and stared in shock at the sight of his best friend flying upside down and waving cheekily at him. " Hi!"   
  
" When'd you learn to fly?" Goten demanded, as soon as his voice returned. Nimbus zipped up to Trunks' level. " How come no one showed me?"   
  
" I showed myself," Trunks informed him, swiping at Nimbus and watching the golden vapours disperse. " No one showed me."   
  
Goten clapped his hands in amazement. " Wow Trunks! You can fly!"

Trunks nodded. " Let's race Goten!"

" 'Kay!" 

¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾

OWARI


End file.
